Deadpool: Madness brought to the Sonic Universe
by StoryWriterGuy
Summary: After attempting to leave the My little Pony Dimension, Deadpool and Eidolon instead land on the Sonic Universe, and meet a new cast of characters, now they must find a new way home, and deal with anyone who tries to get in the way...
1. Chapter 1: The Babes

_**Oh damn, new story, new people, new characters, and one hell of a time. This is a continuation of 'Deadpool: Madness Brought to Equestria' reading the previous one will make sense of this one, but hey I don't control you. Without further ado, I present to you, 'Deadpool: Madness brought to the Sonic Universe.' Nothing in **__**the whole story except**__** Eidolon is owned by me**__**,**__** Everything **__**else belongs to the original owner. **_

"This is not good…" Eidolon said, he tried to switch between universes, but felt like a part of him was missing like something took it. However he did find out he can still rip through time and space, and alternate dimesions in this world, so that was good at least. They seemed to have landed on a beach, the sand was warm, soft, and hot, the wind blew softly through his rather unusual hair.

"Sooooo….nothing huh?" Deadpool asked. He said flexing and testing out his muscles and reflexes, after that previous experience, being a pony was fun, but that was for way too long.

"It seems that we're going to have to survive in this world. Actually only you need to. I don't need to eat or sleep." Eidolon said. Glad he didn't need basic needs, unlike most living organisms.

"Hey! What about that castle over there most likely guarded by heavily armed troopers who assault anyone that tries to get near it?" Deadpool asked.

"I prefer not to go there, we'll need to lay low. I need to relearn my dimension jumping and I don't need distractions." Eidolon said walking away from the beach and cracked his neck, it sounded like someone broke a bone.

"Let's hit a strip club, I wanna see some tits!" Deadpool said making a squeezing motion with both of his hands.

"Fine." Eidolon plainly said, not caring to where they went as long as they didn't attract attention.

"Really?" Deadpool asked. Surprised at his answer.

"Yes, but don't draw attention to us." Eidolon said. With a firm voice.

"Yes, MOM!" Deadpool said. Crossing his arms. Eidolon and Deadpool walked out of the beach and shook off some sand on their clothing. Deadpool attempted to have a conversation with Eidolon but didn't really get much out of him.

"So, you can have sex right?" Deadpool asked, not really sure what to say, Eidolon had a shell he couldn't really break.

"What do you think Deadpool?" Eidolon responded. A bit annoyed.

"Yes." Deadpool said Slowly.

"Then that's my answer." Eidolon said. He noticed that people were beginning to show up, except that some were anthropomorphic animals, others were human with certain animal features, and others were just plain humans. They were staring at Deadpool and Eidolon, and they began to whisper at each other while looking at them.

"We're outsiders Deadpool, we don't belong here." Eidolon said adjusting his recent hockey mask.

"Maybe if you didn't wear that mask, and have that dirty pale looking skin with bright dark red blood and blank soulless eyes, than maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't care." Deadpool said, smiling.

"Maybe if you didn't wear that spandex suit and be armed to the teeth and walk like a child there wouldn't be any attention either." Eidolon fired back. Deadpool put his hands up to his chest and made a surrendering motion.

"Here." Eidolon said going into an alleyway and stopped at an sign that said 'Vanilla Unicorn'. The lighting around it was very bright and there was a security to the left of the door.

"Sweet! Slutty strippers here I come!" Deadpool yelled.

(That's what he said!)

**(We seem to make that joke often.)**

"Watch out, Deadpool coming through!" Deadpool yelled, walked past the guard and opened the door walking in to music, males sitting, talking or admiring the strippers. Eidolon walked behind Deadpool, he sat down on a high chair and asked for a shot of Whiskey. The Men around Eidolon looked at him and sized him up. They didn't approve of this outsider. Out of nowhere all of the strippers began to retreat to their back rooms much to Deadpools dismay. All of the men surrounded Eidolon and Deadpool. Eidolon poured himself some more whiskey and drank it quickly.

"I'll handle these idiots, it's been a long time since I fought hand to hand." Eidolon said and pushed Deadpool out of the circle, leaving him to watch Eidolon fight the men.

"Ready to dance sunshine?" One of the men said. Eidolon didn't respond, All at once the men assaulted Eidolon, all of them used their right hand and tried to punch Eidolon. However Eidolon moved fast, he leaned backwards, all of them punched each others fists, they quickly drew back, recovering from the sudden pain. Eidolon grabbed the leg of one of the men, pulled him upwards, and smashed him onto another. The others began to attack again, Eidolon caught a fist, turned the man around and he instead was met with a knife to the face, by another man who attempted to do it to Eidolon instead.

Eidolon lunged his hand at the mans chest and tore through his flesh, grabbing his spine, he lifted him into the air and split him in half, a loud scream of agony came from the man. The other man drew a pistol and aimed it at Eidolon. He fired the bullet, but it only bounced off Eidolon, the man fell to his knees accepting his death, Eidolon grabbed the gun from the mans hand and shot him square in the face, chunks of his brain flying in all directions. The remaining man, ran for his life not looking back. Eidolon raised his hand toward the runner and fired a black glowing red tendril, that wrapped around tightly around the runners neck, Eidolon pulled and ripped his head clean off. He moved to the right dodging the head, it bounced of a wall and knife that Eidolon threw impaled the forehead and stuck on the wall, blood dripping from it.

"That was awesome!" Deadpool said clapping his hands, at awe. Eidolon bowed and walked out the strip club, the guard however was gone. Deadpool followed behind him, looking around.

"The Castle?" Deadpool asked, Eidolon ignored him and approached a female civilian, who didn't seem to mind showing off her body to people.

"Who lives in that castle up there?" Eidolon pointed towards it. She laughed, like he was joking, but then realized he was being serious.

"The Princess Blaze the Cat of course." She walked around Eidolon finishing up her conversation with Eidolon.

"So this is a kingdom then." Eidolons red aura suddenly flared up and he levitated him in the air and looked for walls surrounding this place, he actually did find them, but only after going a little higher in the air. This place was impressively big and he assumed it contained a huge population of people.

"A princess? You think she's hot?" Deadpool asked. Eidolon surprisingly nodded to Deadpools question.

"Aren't you married? Shit, why do I care?" Eidolon said and started walking toward the castle.

"We're going to see the Princess?" Deadpool asked.

"No, there are seven power sources coming from there, and I'm curious as to why they have it." Eidolon said. All of the citizens were looking at Eidolon, like he just killed a basket full of puppies.

(Who would do that?)

**( Pure evil sadistic bastards, that's who.)**

"I can't wait! Seriously I can't lets go." Deadpool said skipping along the way, whistling the Tetris theme. Eidolon smiled underneath his hockey mask, he shot out an tendril to a nearby tree, the tendril pulled harshly at Eidolon and he went flying across, extremely fast. He did a flip midair and when he got close to the tree planted his feet firmly to the side of it, giving the finger to gravity, he did backwards flip and landed on the ground.

"Pfft, show off! This is how it's done." Deadpool said and threw and unpulled grenade in the sky as hard as he could, He quickly climbed an building and ran forward as fast as he could, he jumped on an taller building, he jumped on the edge, pulled out his sword and sliced the pin off the grenade he threw, he turned around and an the grenade exploded he put on sunglasses, Rock music playing in the background.

Enough time was wasted Eidolon grabbed Deadpool and teleported near the front of the castle, four guards were standing, while the other two were talking to a anthropomorphic adult female shark. Eidolon listened intently to the conversation.

"Look, all I want to do is ask if I can play my crews music at the event. So how about it?" The female Shark asked and grinned. The two guards responded by grabbing her arms and throwing her away from the entrance.

"Assholes." She muttered. Suddenly she began to smell blood, behind her she saw a man in red spandex knock two of the guards out with his katanas, the remaining two were about to attack, but were suddenly grabbed by tendrils Eidolon came out from hiding and lightly pulled, sending both guards toward him he stuck out both of his arms and the guards collided.

"Nice job, Deadpool." Eidolon said, throwing both guards into the bushes. Deadpool picked up both guards placed them on his shoulders, he patted the posteriors of the guards and threw them into the same bush that Eidolon did.

"You." Eidolon pointed to the female shark, The shark looked around herself, and realised Eidolon was talking to her.

"Yea?" She responded, not really sure what to say.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Eidolon asked. The shark grinned, she liked this guy.

"Thank you." She said walking by Eidolon and Deadpool, who cocked his head, checking her out. Deadpool followed close behind the Shark. She had long midnight purple hair, with magenta highlights that curved mostly backwards, but some sections curved forward especially at the scalp and forehead. She wore a black tight full sleeved shirt that reached near her belly button. On the sleeves were a rectangular sideways pattern, going purple to black. Her pants were also tight near her thigh were two regular sharks drawn wrapped around colored purple, to the sides of her pants were two thick lines that curved around her posterior colored in purple, one of the things that stuck out out to Deadpool was the thick line wrapped around her crotch. She wore black sneakers, the laces were colored 'You guessed it.' Purple. When she turned around Deadpool noticed her yellow glowing slit pupil in her slit eyes she had small amounts of makeup around her eyes and two purple stars underneath it. Right on top of her shirt was a sideways purple lightning bolt to the right, on the left were three starts each getting progressively larger going upwards.

Eidolon walked into the castle, opening the doors violently throwing one off it's hinges. He was met with bullets to the face and sprayed everywhere around him. Deadpool and the female Shark took cover to the sides of the doors.

"Holy shit…" The Shark whispered. She peeked out, saw Eidolon, his suit was riddled with bullets, there were hundreds of shells on the floor. Eidolon was untouched, his suit was a different story.

"My suit...do you have any idea how much that cost? Deadpool, no mercy." Eidolon said. Hostility in his voice

"You mean?" Deadpool said, poking his head out from cover a huge smile on his face. Eidolon grabbed The Shark and pulled her outside the castle.

"Hey!" She yelled.

**BOOM!**

Pieces of stone went flying in all directions, a huge chunk went flying towards the shark she caught it with her mouth and crushed it at the same time. She smiled at Eidolon.

"Alright, so what's your name?" Eidolon asked.

"It's Mayhem, what about you tough guy?" Mayhem responded, placing her finger on Eidolons chest.

"Eidolon." He responded, slowly pushing away her hand from his chest, she frowned at the action.

"All clear! Like my brain once said 'When life gives you lemonade, make lemons.' Great historical quote." Deadpool said. Exiting from inside the castle.

"Why the fuck are we doing this again?" Deadpool asked.

"To get the power sources of course." Eidolon said.

"Not in front of her!" Deadpool said pointing to Mayhem.

"She's here for that too." Eidolon said. Mayhem backed away from Eidolon and stopped right behind the lake that surrounded the castle and from it jumped two more female sharks. One of them was a gray shark like Mayhem, she had white spiky curvy hair that stuck out backwards, with dark turquoise highlights, she was wearing a light blue hoodie with different variety of colors splattered on it, she also wore glasses, her eyes are colored light blue, she had blue tight jeans on. She actually looked tame, she looked more geeky and neurotic than anything else, causing trouble was the last thing she wanted to do, she was considerably close to Mayhem. The other shark, her skin was colored black, the secondary is a darker shade of grey, she looked like an unruly character and unlike her comrades she most likely would eat you. Her hair is Mohawk like, the remaining hair were strands going down behind her eye, the hair is colored a reddish-pink, she wore a full black battle suit with a grey zipper, white X on the chest, curved spikes on her left and right shoulder. On her right hand was a fiery purple aura and she had her eye on Eidolon, who also made a fiery dark red aura on his left hand, her name was Fracas. **(Tell me in the reviews if you know who these characters are.)**

"Let's kill these guys already they're in the way and I'm hungry." Fracas said. Licking her teeth.

"I-I don't think that's necessary…" Mischief said, looking back and forth between Deadpool, Eidolon and her comrades.

"If you guys back off and let us get the Sol Emeralds, there won't be any trouble." Mayhem said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…." Eidolon laughing like a sadist. "Keep them busy, Deadpool." Eidolon said and walked away. Deadpool pulled out his adamantium katanas, and chuckled evilly.

"Guess whos back? Back again? Deadpools back. Tell a friend." Deadpool said and lunged toward the group swiping his katana at Mischief, who looked shocked and flinched, the attack was blocked off by Mayhem.

"You Bastard!" She yelled, A gun teleported to her hands and to her comrades. She fired at Deadpool, who sliced all of them into pieces, Fracas jumped and tried to crush Deadpool, who blocked it with his katanas, He did a midair flip and kicked Fracas in the chest, hitting a light pole and dropping her assault rifle. Mayhem came from behind and punched Deadpool in the spine, his body bent backwards and he used that to his advantage and grabbed Mayhem's head, used it as support and slammed her face on the floor. Deadpool teleported to Mischief and raised his sword, Mischief flinched and fired her gun, accidentally taking a huge chunk of Deadpool's face off. Deadpool couldn't see and swung his Katana at Mischief, who was already preparing to sucer punch Deadpool, she delevired a right hook to what was left of his face, Deadpool fell backwards, and his body became limp.

**With Eidolon…**

Eidolon evaded a fireball and jumped from wall to wall, avoiding all the flames that surrounded the castle, luckily they extinguished themselves, soon after. Eidolon had encountered a lavender cat, who began attacking immediately. She was an adult, yellow eyes, her hair was tied above her scalp, a red band holding it together. She wore an elegant gown, that followed all of her movements.

"Leave, and I won't hurt you, like I originally planned." Blaze the Cat said. Producing another fireball in her palm. The Shark Squad came rushing in to the castle, Eidolon leaned left a bit and saw Deadpool getting up, his spandex and face regenerating itself. Eidolon made a signal, showing he would handle this.

"About time you showed up. Help me deal with this man." She said nodding her head towards Eidolon. He Sprinted toward the end of the hall, Blaze and the Sharks followed pursuit, Mayhem, Fracas, and Mischief fired relentlessly at Eidolon, their bullets were made to shoot through steel, they posed as a bit of a threat to Eidolon, he jumped wall to wall again, he landed and kicked his foot into the ground, smashing through it and pulled his leg up quickly, lifting the ground and throwing all of them into the air. Blaze managed to jump over gracefully and rushed at Eidolon and began throwing Fireballs, he dodged all of them easily. Blaze smashed her leg on Eidolon who blocked the attack, blaze began to engage in a flurry of kicks and punches Eidolon used his left leg to counter every blow, even as far as to doing tricks and flips.

Eidolon grabbed Blaze's hand pulled her to the ground smashing her body on the floor and raised her up again and elbowed her chest, sending her crashing into a wall. The team of Sharks caught up and engaged Eidolon all at once, Fracas and Eidolon began to match up blow to blow, Mischief managed to tackle Eidolon and pin his arms around her legs, she attempted to scratch Eidolon's face, but he dodged all of it, in a blur bob his head back and forth. Eidolon threw her off of him and into Fracas, Mayhem lucked out and fired her assault rifle into Eidolon's back, he felt the pain but ignored it and grabbed the assault rifle, snapping it in half, Mayhem kicked Eidolon onto Fracas, who slugged him in the face, Mischief used a cyborg like glove and used all of the force to punch Eidolon in the gut, he stumbled over, Blaze finished it and came in burning hot and sucker punched Eidolon, sending him through the hallway and breaking conveniently to the location of the Sol Emeralds, who reacted to Eidolon's negative energy rising because of the pain he received.

Eidolon stood up and Deadpool suddenly teleported to his side murder in his eyes, the whole group came rushing at Deadpool and Eidolon. Mayhem and Mischief took on Deadpool, Fracas and Blaze took on Eidolon. Deadpool was avoiding the attempted impales and bullets going towards him, He lost his swords so he resorted to a fist fight. Mischief and Mayhem had Deadpool avoiding their attacks, Deadpool caught both of their fists, he violently threw the arms downwards and kicked Mayhems leg and in midair, kneed her back, as hard as he could, earning a satisfied crack from it, Mayhem screamed her lungs out. Mischief went into a rage and made sure to scratch, and impale Deadpool, he was left a bloody mess, he recovered and grabbed her arm, and used his palm to break her arm she screamed in pain, he wrapped his arm around her neck, and punched her square in the face, and knocked her out.

Eidolon, stopped playing around with these people, he managed to control one of Blaze's fireball and threw it back at her, she was caught off guard and barely managed to dodge it, Fracas and Eidolon's fists met, Eidolon swiped them away and kicked her off her feet, he grabbed her face and dragged it across the floor, breaking concrete and dirt, and slammed her face on a concrete wall, she held her face in extreme pain, Eidolon turned her around and kicked her into the wall, she ended slumping over, debri falling on her. Blaze came rushing in and clawed at Eidolon, who grabbed her arm and threw her over him onto the ground, he kicked her upwards and grabbed her by the neck, he then smashed his fist onto her stomach and let her go, she doubled over, Eidolon ended the whole fight by kicking her face and knocked her out.

"Goddammit…" Mayhem held her back in pain, and looked at Eidolon, who towered over her.

"This is what happens when you fight the second most powerful being in existence, I'm not a monster so expect everything to be healed back to normal after this." Eidolon said, walking towards the Sol Emeralds.

"Finally, let's get out of here, I'm tired of fighting anthropomorphic sexy animals." Deadpool said. That's a sentence he thought he would never say. Eidolon aimed his hand behind him and instantly healed all of the wounds inflicted on the group, they just beat. Restoring their consciousness as well.

"Hm? What's this?" Eidolon noticed the Sol Emeralds glowing brightly and began to levitate out of their emitted a bright white flash, they took everything near them, including our cast of characters. Eidolon began to tear away into dust, from left to right he was separated into atoms he looked at Deadpool and gave a thumbs up with his right hand, then flipped him off, right before his whole body disappeared.

"Eidolon...Y U NO BE NICE?!" Deadpool shouted as he was transferred to a different world along with the other cast of characters, Deadpool and Everyone else began to fall onto the ground, Deadpool pulled all of them together as a group and teleported to the ground.

"That was close." Deadpool said. He looked behind him and all of the babes behind him were knocked out. Deadpool figured, he'd go and eat a chimichanga and later find an apartment, he could stay in.

**(We're going to ignore the fact Eidolon died?)**

"He's not dead, just taking a leave of absence for a while." Deadpool said, and walked away leaving our female protagonists to wake themselves up.

"The start of a new adventure, can you feel it?" Deadpool asked his voices.

(The only thing I feel is violated, switching worlds gives me a headache.)

**(How does that even make sense? Let's go already, I'm dying to get some sleep.)**

"What's that blue thing running towards us-" Deadpool was interrupted, as the wind violently whipped at him.

"Watcha doin, huh?" An adult blue hedgehog said, a smug look on his face. Deadpool teleported out of there not saying anything.

"Who are you gals?" The Blue Hedgehog said, observing the scene in front of him. He poked one of them and realized something, that purple cat was Blaze! He quickly radioed tails, for an evac. "Did that guy, do this to you?" The Blue Hedgehog talked to himself…

_**The first chapter, are you guys excited? Hope you all enjoyed that 'Little' introduction, I said I was going to take a break, but I became bored and decided to do this, a little surprise for you guys. I'll see you all in the next chapter hope you have a wonderful day and thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Deadpool's Mistake

**Hurray, Valentines Day is coming up! For a little event our school had a send your crush a 'Crush' the drink, it's so cheesy and corny! XD. Anyway the second chapter is here and like mentioned before nothing here except is Eidolon is owned by me! Enjoy your read. (Note: I forgot to mention this but the characters here our 8 years older than before, with significant growth in height.)**

_**One year later after the events known as the 'Sol Emerald Incident' Deadpool has yet to find a way out of this world, this is what occurred next…**_

(One whole fucking year, and yet not one way to go home?)

**(All we've done is our job as a merc, earned a reputation as the most wanted criminal, not only that but we've got that Sally Acorn and the Shark bitches up our ass!)**

"Relax, remember we've got our buddy, Eidolon. He's our ace in the hole, I'm sure he'll show up, when he feels like it." Deadpool said, in his room his arms behind his head, laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He seemed to be living in a run down apartment with water dripping from the ceiling, Deadpool had placed buckets, so puddles wouldn't form. He was wearing his traditional spandex suit, around the room were all different weapons, Rifles, Snipers, Shotguns, Pistols, Grenade Launchers, you name it he's got it.

**(What do we have today?)**

"Some guy, by the name of S...wants us to kill...This guy." Deadpool said, slapping the back of his hand on the packet in front of him. The person he was referring to was a black hedgehog, wearing some shoes Deadpool couldn't find the name for, and golden rings, he didn't look like the nicest guy in the world.

(How much do we get?)

"Uh...HOLY SHIT! 6 MILLION RINGS!?" Deadpool announced to the world, not believing the amount of rings, he would get if he completed this job.

**(Better get a move on.)**

Deadpool had somehow managed to grab all of the weapons hung in the walls, and stuffed it into a small pouch, he had on his belt. Deadpool was going all out, there was no way he's going to fail this job.

**Elsewhere something else is afoot…**

"Did you send it Nicole?" Sally asked. She wore a blue unbuttoned jacket with matching blue boots, and looked so focused, that if anybody interrupted her, she might just snap.

"Confirmed Sally." A robotic female voice replied, Nicole was the name of the robotic voice that Sally had always used for her missions as a freedom fighter.

"Good, we'll finally catch that man, and he'll have a lot to answer for." Sally said making a fist.

"Hey, Sally!" Mischief popped her head out from the doorway, she was slightly taller than Sally, but it wasn't very noticeable.

"Yeah?" Sally responded, turning her head away from the laptop.

"He's already on the move, we have to get prepped before he gets here, I've already informed Tails." Mischief said, looking worried glancing nervously behind her and Sally. Who was already away from the laptop and sounded the alarm, alerting everyone to their positions. Everything outside suddenly goes dark and everyone left their home. After a few minutes, soft footsteps were heard throughout the entire forest Deadpool was walking in, he was lost. He had no idea where he was, and kept spinning in a circle looking at the packet in his hand.

"It's written here that, he would most likely be in the forest, yet I haven't found him! He apparently has a decency to attack anyone that approaches him. That makes my job a lot easier!" Deadpool said, still looking around the dense forest.

**(This is a trap, gotta be.)**

(No way, look at the... yeah, no, it's a trap!)

"We can make Star Wars references all we want, it's not gonna help us." Deadpool said. He kept on walking in silence, him and his voices.

"This is so boring! I wish something would-" Deadpool was suddenly encased in ropes and pulled upwards toward a tree dropping the packet of paper as well.

**(There you go something happened.)**

(I have mixed feelings about this.)

"We finally gotcha!" Tails said, coming out from a hidden door in a tree. All of a sudden more people also came out from their hiding places. Deadpool started to panic as soon as Sally AND Sonic came out from their hiding places.

"It's over Deadpool, we've finally caught you, there's nothing you can do, it's over!" Sally said.

"Yeah, no I don't think so." Deadpool teleported out of the net, all of the people there gasped, at his sudden escape.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mayhem suddenly had tackled Deadpool, with Fracas and Mischief behind her. Smiling at the captured Deadpool,

"Woe is me! If only somebody came to save me...I said 'If only somebody came to save me!" Deadpool said expecting somebody to come. Sonic approached Deadpool.

"No one's coming for you dude. Sorry to say." Sonic said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mayhem, Fracas, if you don't mind." Sally said and pointed at Deadpool.

"Can't we talk about this?" Deadpool said, being cut down from the tree and dragged towards their base blindfolded.

"Hey, Eidolon!" Deadpool yelled, smiling underneath his mask.

"Who?" Sonic asked. Mayhem, Fracas, and Mischief looked shocked, Mischief began to panic.

"What's got you guys all shaken up?" Tails asked.

"Me." Eidolon said, he appeared next to Mischief, who jumped back at Eidolon's presence.

_Cookie Monsta - Lucifer_

Eidolon wore a tight mask, however this time it covered his entire head but eyes and his scalp at a 45 degree angle, it left space for his spiky hair to stick outside the mask. The mask was Dark Brown, the design had a monster with a huge grinning bloody mouth, it's being held back with hooks around it's mouth, he wore a tight black hoodless designer jacket, the zipper went straight upwards then slanted, until it went upwards again, there was a belt intact with the sleeve that wrapped around. On the other Sleeve a zipper that extended to the end of his arm on his shoulder. He wore designer black cargo pants with two pockets on the right side of the leg and 1 on the left. His skin was still pale but more on the grey side and his veins weren't as noticeable as before. He would of looked nice and clean, if there wasn't any rips and dirt all over his outfit and his mask having some paint scratched off from underneath the eyes.

"The hell took you so long?" Deadpool asked from his inside the net, struggling to break free.

"I took a vacation." Eidolon said, tugging at his jacket.

"I'm guessing you're Deadpools buddy?" Sonic said. Eidolon looked at him, rushed and kicked him into a tree, he bounced off, Eidolon grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground.

"No one is talking to you hedgehog." Eidolon said, shooting a mix of energy and electricity from his hand.

"At least he didn't call me a rat." Sonic said.

"I don't have business with any of you, so I suggest you leave me and Deadpool to talk." Eidolon said.

"No way pal! We finally got this guy, there's no way we're going to let him go!" Sonic said, getting into a running position. Eidolon sighed and faced Sonic. Sonic began by rushing at Eidolon and began to unleash a flurry of punches and kicks, and then spun into a ball and rammed him through trees. Eidolon stood up and suddenly disappeared. Sonic suddenly stiffened, the sound of an explosion was heard, Eidolon snapped his fingers and Sonic collapsed forward.

_Music End_

"Sonic!" Sally yelled, running to his aid, and began to check for a pulse, and thankfully found out he was fine.

"What just happened?" Deadpool asked, While Eidolon tore the net, releasing Deadpool.

"Punched him over a hundred times." Eidolon said, cracking his neck.

"So, why are these people after you?" Eidolon asked.

"They think I have the Sol Emeralds." Deadpool said, dusting himself off.

"And you haven't tried to clear that to them?" Eidolon asked.

"Well, I let some guy borrow them for a load of money, he was fat and had the strangest mustache I've ever seen." Deadpool said.

"You gave the Sol Emeralds to Eggman?!" Sally yelled.

"Who's that? Is that bad?" Deadpool asked.

"We're going to lose, we only have one chaos emerald. Eggman could attack at any moment." Sally said, still examining Sonic for fatal wounds.

"Relax, he'll be up in a while." Eidolon said, he looked toward the Shark Squad, and though you couldn't see it under his mask, he grinned.

"How are you alive?" Mayhem asked, remembering when Eidolon's body was being torn apart atom by atom.

"Simple, I recollected myself, and met a lot of people in doing so." Eidolon said.

"People?" Mischief asked, cowering behind Fracas a bit.

"Met this man, Cole Macgrath, nicest, most compassionate guy you would meet, I also met his counterpart, the exact opposite of the original. Let's just say I got a new power…" Eidolon said.

"Who else did you meet?" Deadpool asked.

"Uh, a serial killer named Sweet tooth, a demigod known as Kratos, and a man in a battle suit who called himself Master Chief." Eidolon said. "Those however are stories for another time."

"We still want some revenge, don't think we forgot what happened a year ago…" Fracas said cracking her knuckles.

"Hey, don't blame us, you guys just suddenly tried to kill me! While I just wanted to get those Sol Emeralds Eidolon was talking about." Deadpool said.

"Still...things like that are not for forgotten. I want a rematch with you Eidolon, we've been training real hard!" Fracas said.

"Maybe, later after we're done being surround by masses of robots…" Eidolon said.

"Quite observant aren't we?" Eggman said a screen suddenly appearing from inside the bush. A robot proceeded to come out of its hiding place, it's arm sticking out to show Eggman more clearly.

"Robotnik!" Everyone but Deadpool and Eidolon yelled at the screen, Eggman cackled at the shock on their faces.

"Who's this? Another one of your friends?" Eggman said looking at Eidolon.

"Actually, I'm the guy, who's going to the rip that hideous mustache off your face, and shove it down your throat!" Eidolon said, stepping forward and flipped Eggman off, already disliking the man in front of him. Fracas smiled at Eidolon's comment and gesture.

"Watch, yourself. Next time I won't let a comment like that slide." Eggman said, pointing at Eidolon.

"As you already know, I have the Sol Emeralds, but I don't want to end this game just yet. I want to see you lose hope as you realise you failed your silly Freedom Fighters, and watch all of them die inside as 'Evil' Triumphs." Eggman said. Pinching the end of his mustache.

"You always say that! We will prevail, we always have, what makes this any different?" Sally asked.

"I have a GOD on my side…" Eggman stated. Now this had Eidolon's attention, a god? what kind? from what religion? He kept cool and didn't show any change of emotion, in his head a storm was starting.

"Hear that Eidolon? He has a god!" Deadpool said. Poking Eidolon's shoulder.

"Heh. A god? You're speaking to someone, who's above even them. That's not bragging, that's a fact." Eidolon said, looking Eggman straight in the eyes.

"I highly doubt that! There's no rank higher than a god. This conversation is over, I'll leave my swatbots to you." Eggman said and disappeared from the screen.

"Resistance is futile, Surrender." One of them said. Eidolon looked around and estimated about 50 of these robots.

"Don't worry everyone, they have a stormtroopers aim." Deadpool said. Eidolon charged at the closest robot he could find and rammed his hand through it's head and pulled it out, he threw it to another one's chest, impaling him in the process. Deadpool joined in by grabbing a grenade, pulling the pin and punched through a Swatbots chest and kicked it to a group, destroying them in the process as well. Fracas used her jaw and ripped off the neck, she looked behind her, ran towards the group and quickly punched and kicked through all of them. Mischief and Tails, suddenly hand cannons on them and fired at the Swatbots both of the attacks combined and resulted in a huge explosion taking out at least 10 of them.

Mayhem partnered up with Sally to defend the unconscious body of Sonic, Mayhem tore an arm off a Swatbot and used the built in laser gun to fire at them, Sally threw an emp at a group of Swatbots, stunning them, she used this time, jump and crush the Heads of the Swatbots and left a grenade, to scrap the parts so the parts became unusable.

Deadpool, and fracas were back to back dealing with their own group of Swatbots, Deadpool would occasionally look behind him, checking Fracas out. Fracas only used her bare hands and magenta colored energy to throw blasts from her right hand.

Eidolon fought alone, he lazily swiped them away and kicked their faces in, he grew bored and ran around faster than anyone could see and threw the remaining Swatbots into a group. All of a sudden dents and metal sudden sounds of metal being bashed in, with an unknown source hitting them, they all lifted into the air and suddenly were destroyed into a hundreds of pieces. Everyone looked confused as to where their groups of Swatbots went and realised that Eidolon had somehow been able to take them all out in a split second.

"Not cool! Stick to your baddies." Deadpool said. Crossing his arms.

"Let's take this hedgehog somewhere else, where he's not completely vulnerable. Eidolon approached Sonic's limp body, grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder.

"What exactly are you Eidolon?" Sally asked, she realised that was completely out of line and rude to Eidolon, but to her surprise he responded, like nothing was wrong.

"I'm the second being to be created in the entirety of existence, my master The One Above All, made me, someone so powerful that no one, but him can defeat me." Eidolon said.

"But you're not a god?" Tails asked. Joining into the conversation.

"No. I'm not." Eidolon responded to the question.

"So what are you then?" Tails asked, scratching his head. Eidolon stopped, and looked at the sky.

"It's funny...I don't know…" Eidolon began walking.

"Where are you going?" Deadpool asked.

"To their 'Hidden' base." Eidolon said. Everyone wondered how in the hell Eidolon knew where their base is.

"What about you Deadpool?" Mischief asked.

"Being friendly to someone who broke your arm?" Deadpool asked. Mischief looked at the ground, shying away.

"I mean...it's only fair, I did blow your face off." Mischief said. Mayhem stepped in front of her.

"You broke MY back remember?" Mayhem said.

"Oh yeah...want a freebie?" Deadpool said, making a 'Come at me bro' gesture. Mayhem pulled her arm back and falcon punched the shit out of Deadpool sending him flying.

"I think that's fair…" Mayhem said, dusting her hands off. Eidolon shook his head and went on ahead with Sally following him. Fracas noticed and walked toward their direction.

_**5 minutes later…**_

"Damn...what hit me?" Sonic woke up in his hut, a headache suddenly forming, he got up and walked slowly outside, and saw the most ridiculous thing ever. Deadpool was chasing tails in a Swatbot suit, and kept throwing pennies at him, yelling 'Freshman!'

"Knock it off!" Tails said, and knocked Deadpool away with his tails. Eidolon grabbed Deadpool from his head and flicked him in the face.

"Owww...Hey, Eidolon, guess what I am?" Deadpool said displaying the robot suit.

"Mentally Retarded?" Eidolon answered.

"No silly! I'm a Swatbot! Watch out Freedom fighters, badass coming through." Deadpool said, and made a flexing pose. Sonic thought he just met the biggest idiot in his life, but then again there was still Antoine...

"Sonic you're up!" Tails said and flew towards him, spinning his tails. Sonic looked behind tails and watched Eidolon and Deadpool.

"It's okay, they're cool." Tails said.

"What happened to me?" Sonic asked.

"You don't know? Eidolon knocked you out very quickly…"Tails said. Sonic looked at tails incredulously.

"You're not saying he's faster than me?" Sonic asked. He didn't give tails a chance to answer, he walked quickly toward Eidolon. Eidolon turned around to face Sonic.

"You recovered quickly that's impressive." Eidolon said.

"I want to have a race! I want to know who's the fastest around here, and you can't say no!" Sonic said.

"Fine, but don't start whining if I win…" Eidolon said. He pointed toward a hill 10 miles away. "First one there wins." Eidolon stood still, sonic went into a runners position. Deadpool came sprinting towards Eidolon, but tripped and dropped the pennies, the moment they landed, Sonic and Eidolon made a dash for the hill.

_Cake- The Distance_

Sonic didn't go all out at first, he was going at his normal speed, as he expected Eidolon was right next to him, walking incredibly fast, Sonic began to grow made, Eidolon was taunting him, letting him know that this was nothing. So Sonic began to increase his speed, and Eidolon actually began to run and caught up with sonic yet again, Sonic snapped and went all-out going as fast as he could trying to not hurt the environment around him. Eidolon was left behind and actually had a little struggle to even get remotely close to sonic.

"You're not going to win!" Sonic yelled and broke the sound barrier, making Eidolon stop and absorb the blast. Sonic kept on running and jumped over obstacles in the way, he grabbed a tree trunk and used it to do a 180 in midair and go towards the hill, Eidolon caught up and instead of using the trunk like Sonic did a sharp turn and literally grabbed onto the ground and let go after a 180 turn, he gained a massive boost of speed, and caught back up with Sonic.

"Damn, you're certainly faster than I thought." Eidolon said. Sonic kept on running and made it to the top of the hill first. Eidolon came from behind, Sonic wiped a few droplets of sweat from his face.

"Phew! Let's do that again some time." Sonic said. Eidolon sat down and closed his eyes, he spewed electricity from his left hand and his powerful aura from his right.

"I got a few questions I wanna ask…" Sonic trailed off.

_Music end_

"Shoot." Eidolon said.

"What's with the getup?" Sonic asked.

"It's a intimidation tactic, it will only work for the weaker kind of people. Leaving the strong in my presence." Eidolon said.

"Was it the _Sol Emerald_ incident that brought you here?" Sonic asked. Eidolon thought about that question.

"Is it the gems with powerful energy radiating from them?" Eidolon asked. Sonic nodded 'Yes' to his question.

"Then that's most likely it." Eidolon said. Sonic cringed at the answer. Eidolon was confused with the action.

"What's with that face?" Eidolon asked.

"Blaze, is going to set you on fire. Seriously. If I were you I would avoid contact with a certain lavender feline." Sonic said.

"Ah, yes. I know who you're talking about." Eidolon said laughing.

"What's so funny? It's your funeral, when Blaze looks at you it's over." Sonic said.

"We've actually met." Eidolon said.

"Oh?" Sonic was surprised.

"Let's just say things didn't go her way, and I humiliated her." Eidolon said.

"...Ok, now she'll really kill you." Sonic said, shaking his head, facepalming.

"I'm going back to your civilization, I'm getting bored." Eidolon got up and jumped of the hill, landed gracefully with a roll and ran toward the village.

"This guy has to meet Shadow, but he doesn't get along with everyone though…" Sonic pondered on what Shadow's reaction could be.

**With Deadpool…**

"Oh, so this is your 'Hidden' base, to keep that fat guy from invading." Deadpool said, waiting for confirmation from Tails who nodded his head.

"No manner what threat he throws at us we always beat him." Tails said proudly.

"Why not kill him?" Deadpool asked.

"Killing is wrong, Deadpool. No one should choose who gets to live and die." Tails said.

"Sometimes kid, it's kill or be killed, I know that sounds cliche. One day someone here will face that situation." Deadpool said. Outside Mayhem, Sally, and Bunnie the Rabbit were discussing what to do with Deadpool.

"We can't just say he's 'A friend' we'll be seen as the accomplices!" Sally said.

"We can't just let him go either." Mayhem added in.

"I know, how about you just keep that fella here and find him a way home." Bunnie said.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Sally responded.

"Well, Blaze still hasn't come back yet…you think we can…" Mayhem responded.

"You think what?" Blaze said, jumping down from a tree, and joining the group of girls. At that moment Eidolon came back from the race, he and Sonic had. The moment he saw Blaze he did turned around and walked away quickly.

"Get back here!" Blaze yelled running towards Eidolon, just as she got close Sonic intervened.

"Whoa! Blaze! He's cool!" Sonic said, Blaze ignored him and pushed Sonic aside, her rage taking over her logic. She grabbed Eidolon's jacket, and began to singe it. Eidolon grabbed her arm and forcefully pushed it away.

"Obviously, you're upset about your Sol Emeralds, but I have a surprise…" Eidolon said and a purple Sol Emerald appeared in his hand, and he gave it to Blaze, who had calmed down somewhat and took it.

"Where did you get that?" Deadpool said, walking into the Scene as well. Deadpool said and stayed away from Blaze, knowing full well she doesn't mess around.

"Eggman doesn't have all of them, however there is a slight problem…" Eidolon said.

"Which would be?" Tails asked joining in along with Mischief.

"When I picked them up, I felt other seven power sources as well, a few were scattered across alternate universes." Eidolon said.

"So that means…" Tails said. Eidolon nodded and looked at Tails's lab.

"Road Trip!" Deadpool yelled and pulled Mischief and Tails back into the lab to work on a portal, that Fracas was guarding, Eidolon climbed on a rooftop and closed his eyes, Sally and Mayhem worked on a plan, Sonic had a few people to contact, to get this job done…

_**Second Chapter finished, and again, Happy Valentines Day! Hopefully you have a special someone to celebrate the joyous occasion, not only that but you got chapter from me! In the next Chapter Deadpool and Eidolon meet the other cast of Sonic characters and develop a plan on how to retrieve the Sol Emeralds. They also have Eggman to worry about since, he has all but one of them.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Sadistic Killers

**Chapter 3! Where shit gets real! Bringing the real action, violence, and gore for your sadistic needs…**

Deadpool was bored. Nothing had happened in the last 2 weeks since their arrival, that fatass Eggman hadn't done anything either. Which of course was strange, considering he had all but one of the Sol Emeralds. He and Eidolon were told they resided in Mobotropolis, a city created by Nicole. Interestingly enough there is memorial hospital, named after someone called Tommy Turtle. The only thing that elievated his boredom, was going to the detention center and taunting inmates, some even swore that when they get out of there Deadpool was as good as dead.

Eidolon spent his time differently. Despite his intimidating stature and unnatural looks, he always interacted with citizens, and a times helped them, with whatever they needed, which Sally approved of and actually offered Eidolon to help with their plan in retrieving the Sol Emeralds from Eggman, To which he declined for an odd reason. Something to note from Eidolon, is that when offered food, he always ate an Apple and nothing else.

Deadpool and Eidolon, noticed by the freedom fighters had an odd relationship, for example when Deadpool said something offensive, Eidolon would punch his arm, and when Eidolon was seen alone Deadpool would often try to annoy Eidolon and get a reaction from him, with no success, since Eidolon would rarely crack a genuine smile.

"How's it coming along Tails?" Sonic asked, patting Tails in the back and leaned against a wall, there were parts and scraps, that Sonic tried to identify, but knew it would only give him a headache.

"It's almost done. I just need a Sol Emerald to siphon the energy to this radar and then alter- I mean, can you find Eidolon and ask him for the Sol Emerald.

"He won't give it to Blaze, so what makes you think he'll give it to me?" Sonic said. Tails gave Sonic a look, to which he responded by shrugging his shoulders and taking off to find Eidolon. Sonic ran off and in search of Eidolon only to find Deadpool and Uncle Chuck having a discussion. Deadpool had miraculously become friends with Sonic's uncle. Uncle Chuck and Deadpool would have discussions of their past, and sometimes even shared insane conspiracy theories to have a laugh at.

"Deadpool, you seen Eidolon anywhere?" Sonic asked.

"Funny, I haven't seen him at all actually." Deadpool said.

"What about you Uncle Chuck?" Sonic said.

"Sorry, Sonny-boy I didn't see him either." Uncle Chuck said.

"Why're you looking for him anyway?" Deadpool asked Sonic

"Tails is almost finished with the Sol Emerald Detector, He needs the Sol Emerald Eidolon has to finally finish it." Sonic explained.

"I'll help you look then, I need to talk to Eidolon anyway." Deadpool said sounding unusually serious.

"Alright, cool!" Sonic said, speeding off toward a random direction. Deadpool began to teleport everywhere, in search of Eidolon as well.

**With Eidolon…**

"..." Eidolon had gone into the park, surprisingly no one was there, he had sat down and put his back and head against the tree and removed his mask. Sonic passed by Eidolon and ran back to his location quickly. Sonic saw Eidolons face for the first time, to say the least he was shocked. The right side of his face had a blackish red colored veins that started out as a huge group until it narrowed down further than the neck. He looked beaten and tired, and looked at Sonic emotionlessly. Sonic didn't know what to say, all this time he thought…

"Sonic...what is it?" Eidolon asked. Sonic hesitated for a moment.

"Tails-" Sonic stopped talking, Eidolon made a stop gesture and threw the Sol Emerald at Sonic, who caught it.

"You okay, Eidolon?" Sonic asked, Eidolon looked up and nodded his head slowly, and closed his eyes, and leaned back against the tree again. Sonic jogged towards the Freedom Fighters HQ, and looked back at Eidolon who still had his eyes closed. 10 minutes later Deadpool showed up and approached Eidolon and sat right in front of him. Pure silence, neither said a word.

"I came to talk to you." Deadpool said.

"You finally realised, huh?" Eidolon said.

**With the Shark Squad…**

"This isn't exactly my idea of a fun time." Fracas said, she was in a mall carrying Mischiefs and Mayhem's bags, they've been in this mall for two hours, Mayhem and Mischief are very picky when it comes to clothing.

"This one!" Mischief said, and brought over a pair of denim jeans to the counter and paid for three of them. Mayhem had bought two shirts, one was yellow and in the middle had sunglasses with a variety of colored small dots around the design. The other shirt was black and had a picture of a skeleton throwing it's femur and had a dog dashing for it. After that they went to get food and drinks in a nearby food court.

"Hey! It's Blaze!" Mayhem said, which caught her attention, Mayhem waved her over, Blaze approached their table and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Did you hear the news yet Blaze?" Fracas asked.

"No, what would that exactly be?" Blaze responded.

"Tails finished the Sol Emerald detector and is waiting for everybody to come back and hand them their own set, to immediately start the hunt." Fracas said.

"We would help. But, we have are own Task Force here and we've got to handle some jobs of our own." Mischief said. Blaze immediately got up from her seat and ran off toward the Freedom Fighter HQ. As much as Blaze enjoyed this world, she needed to go back to her own. She had duties she needed to attend to. When she arrived, she saw Tails presenting the Sol Emerald radar and demonstrating how it works.

"Blaze! Perfect Timing! These our your Emeralds so it's only right for you to lead the way." Tails said and handed the radar to Blaze. The Radar is Rectangular and colored yellow, with specs of blue around it. Blaze pressed a button located to the right side of the radar and seven blips including her own Sol Emerald. Much to the horror of Blaze, all of them were grouped on the radar meaning that…

"Eggman!" A mobian yelled and pointed to the sky. Sure enough there was Eggman's carrier, larger than New Mobotropolis. The carrier was so large that it blocked out the sunlight and everything in the city became suddenly darker.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Miss me princess?" Eggman Nega announced over the speaker. Sonic and Blaze were shocked.

"Didn't we seal him forever back in your world Blaze?" Sonic asked. She didn't respond and clenched her fists at the return of her sadistic archnemesis.

"What happened to Eggman?" Tails asked himself.

"Him? Well you see, after he used the six Sol Emeralds to free me, he informed me that all of you were vulnerable since you didn't even have one Chaos Emerald. So I took it upon myself, to appropriate him and complete my dream of the Eggman Empire!" Nega said cackling madly, too hard however since he began to choke, cough, and wheeze, he gave himself a moment to relax.

"I grow tired of having to deal with pests, especially ones who have their own city...so I decided to take a better course of action." Nega announced and suddenly thousands of miniscule, but dangerous missiles were launched at New Mobotropolis much to the populaces horror. They began to retreat into their homes and entered their basements.

**(That bastard, even killing children?)**

(We're totally gonna kill him right?)

"No. No. This'll be just like Knothole, when it was destroyed, except this time we have nowhere to go!" Sally said and collapsed to the floor. "This can't be happening…"

**With Eidolon…**

"Hm?" Eidolon looked at the sky and noticed that it had suddenly become dark. Then he saw it, thousands of missiles began to rain down from the sky and in a couple of seconds would crash into the city.

"Guess it's up to me…" Eidolon said, he pulled out a mobile device of some sort and tapped the screen a few times, he pulled out wireless headphones and put them in his ear.

_The Beatles - Let it be_

Everything around Eidolon began to stop, everything was frozen and nothing moved in inch. He levitated off the ground and moved upward until he reached the incoming missiles. He began to grab every single one and placed it so it was instead heading toward the Egg Carrier. A few missiles were placed upwards to the sky instead. He then flew towards the Egg Carrier and phased through the glass, he poked Nega in the head, which would cause him to knock out afterwards. He used his nail to write a message on a section of the Egg Carrier, he looked around, admiring his work. He landed in front of Sonic whose face showed that of fear, Eidolon snapped his fingers.

**KABOOM!**

"What?" Sonic yelled in question of what just occurred suddenly. The Egg Carrier was suddenly in flames and scraps of the flying ship were falling out of the city, except for one that landed in front of the group of Freedom Fighters, it landed upright and on it was written: And just like that I solved your problems. Convenient, No? The chunk of metal tipped over and Eidolon was behind it, clapping slowly while the missiles exploded in the air above him. Eidolon removed his wireless headphones.

_Music End _

"You did that Eidolon?" Deadpool asked.

**(Guess he's more powerful than we thought…)**

(He was weird from the start anyway.)

"Eidolon, ya did it! Way to go!" Sonic said and gave him a thumbs up, to which Eidolon responded by also giving a thumbs up. Sally approached Eidolon and kneeled in front of him, which took the group by surprise. Eidolon looked down at her and offered his hand, she took it and Eidolon helped her to her feet.

"I don't want any of you to treat me like I'm something special, I would prefer if you treated me like a normal person." Eidolon said.

"I just don't get it. How was Nega even able to get near us when I have a radar that detects objects like that…" Tails said to no one in particular.

"Nega probably built some device to get past our security." Rotor said, appearing on the scene. Rotor used the scrap that Eidolon had written on and thoroughly examined it, he had a confused look on his face.

"Eidolon, do you mind if I-" Rotor said.

"All yours." Eidolon said. Rotor nodded at his response.

"Tails, tag along, I'll need your help for this." Rotor said, Tails began to follow Rotor by spinning his tails and hovering behind him.

"So, now that Nega is taken care of…" Deadpool said trailing off. Blaze began to head toward the smoke that came from the destroyed Egg Carrier, wanting her Sol Emeralds back, and return to her own world.

"There she goes." Sonic said shaking his head, he began to run after her, making sure nothing would go wrong. Deadpool approached Eidolon and began to whisper in his ear, Eidolon gave a half smile. He nodded his head and both began to walk away.

"Where ya boys goin?" Bunnie asked.

"To let off some steam!" Deadpool said and teleported out of their while Eidolon did the same.

**20 Minutes later…**

"AAAAAH!" An Ape yelled and began to pass out from the pain he was enduring. Eidolon and Deadpool had gone to the Badlands and got into a fight with a huge gang, Deadpool counted at least 50. Eidolon and Deadpool were killing every member of the group. Deadpool was jumped by 5 members at the same time, he impaled a woman, who had tried to come from behind and quickly pulled out his sword to slice the head of another member, a male came running straight toward Deadpool he brought out his other sword, he jumped on him and sliced his arms off, which he grabbed and used them to smack and beat to death the three other member.

Eidolon was much quicker than Deadpool when killing opponents at least 20 were coming at him, Eidolon punched the ground and all of them were launched high into the air. Eidolon pointed upwards and concrete spikes came out of the ground and impaled every person as they came falling down. Eidolon finished them off by making a ripping motion with his hand, which resulted in the spikes exploding, sending blood and body parts as well as organs flying everywhere.

"Watch where that stuff sprays Eidolon! My suits going to end up smelling like chopped liver." Deadpool said.

**(...Oh I get it!)**

(I still don't.)

Eidolon and Deadpool were finished here, it's always fun to kill someone brutally and then make jokes, Deadpool and Eidolon were originally supposed to fight each other, but the whole group of gang members approached them and demanded that Deadpool to hand over his guns and swords, and for Eidolon they asked for his jacket and mask. The leader liked both of those items.

**(You do realise this is going to be on reports everywhere, right?)**

(It is good to be well known though.)

"Stupid is right! We want to be known, so people won't mess with us." Deadpool said. Eidolon didn't say anything, he removed his mask and rubbed some blood off with a cloth he kept in his pocket, that already was covered completely in blood.

"We better head back to New Mobotropolis. They might start to question where we've gone. We're not exactly trustworthy." Eidolon said and put his mask back on. He and Deadpool teleported out of the Badlands, leaving the gruesome scene behind them. A bush rustled, and a head leaned out, with it's hand moving the leaves aside, who saw the entire thing.

'_Is this Sonic's new buddy? This is gonna be fun.' _The character thought to himself smirking, adjusting his red sunglasses and straightening his leather jacket.

**With Sonic and Blaze…**

"Any luck finding the last Sol Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe if you stopped asking the same question every 5 seconds, the search would be a lot faster." Blaze said, frustrated and annoyed at Sonic for following her.

"You haven't changed at all. Still the same old Blaze." Sonic said. He came here to the crash site and tried to help Blaze, but she threatened to set him on fire. Better safe than sorry, right? Sonic noticed Blaze crouch and picked up the remaining Sol Emerald.

"Finally, I can return to my world." Blaze said.

"Let's head back and find Tails. Although, it's strange that Eggman isn't in the wreck, you think he managed to get away?" Sonic asked.

"They always do. No matter what, he and Eggman somehow find a way to escape." Blaze said. She began to run back to New Mobotropolis. However she suddenly found herself already there in a sudden flash. She looked behind her and saw Eidolon, Deadpool, and Sonic.

"Saved you some time." Eidolon said. Deadpool pulled out a megaphone and shouted into it.

"TAILS!" Deadpool yelled. Sonic and Blaze flinched, and Tails came flying out of his house and looked at the group.

"Dammit, Deadpool! Was that necessary?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Deadpool said.

"We found all seven Sol Emeralds Tails!" Sonic said.

"Cool! Wait, what about Nega?" Tails asked. Sonic shrugged.

"No idea. He wasn't there, when we arrived." Sonic asked.

"That's strange." Tails said. He put a hand under his chin and began to think. Tails snapped out of his thoughts.

"That doesn't matter, I'll get the portal ready." Tails said and headed back into his house.

"I'll go and tell everyone that you're about to leave." Sonic said and ran off as fast as he could. Eidolon and Blaze stood in silence, while Deadpool began talking nonsense.

"After that I did a 360 and no scoped a guy from across the map and he yelled into his mic so hard, it was HILARIOUS!" Deadpool said.

"Enough about Call Of Duty Deadpool, everyone is here." Eidolon said. It was true most of the group was there, everyone entered a shack that Tails had and were grouped around the portal.

"It's been great having you as a guest Blaze, hopefully we speak again." Sally said shaking her hand.

"Tell Marine we said Hi!" Rotor said.

"Glad to have met ya!" Bunnie said, giving a thumbs up. Blaze shook everyone's hands and waved goodbye.

"Not so fast!" A voice yelled. A sudden green blur rushed past everyone, knocking them off their feet and suddenly stopped near the portal.

"Scourge?!" Sonic said. Scourge grinned and forcefully yanked out a Sol Emerald, and would've grabbed all of them if it wasn't for Deadpool kicking him in the gut. Deadpool grabbed the collar of the leather jacket and tossed him outside and roughly landed on the ground.

Scourge wasn't amused and ran at Deadpool, he suddenly began to run in circles around him and uppercutted Deadpool, sending him upward from the sheer force of the attack. Deadpool crashed onto the ground and teleported in front Scourge catching him off guard, and put his swords around Scourges neck.

"Alright pretty boy, where you from?" Deadpool asked.

"No comment." Scourge said and used his speed to get away from Deadpool, and avoided his swings, he used his speed to knock the swords away, Scourge quickly grabbed the swords, awkwardly grabbed them and rammed them through Deadpool's eye sockets and stood back.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Nah, just kidding." Deadpool said and pulled the swords from his eye sockets, and began to rapidly heal, even clothing from his suit was being restored.

"What the Fu-" Scourge was suddenly tackled by Sonic who began to beat him senselessly. Scourge managed to throw him off and spin dash into sonic ramming him into a nearby tree and then grabbed his head and smashed it through a tree.

"Ah! NO! The teleporter!" Screamed Tails and Rotor, electricity began to spark from the teleporter and it created a light blinding everyone. Eidolon sighed.

"Not this bullshit again…" Eidolon said before the whole group of freedom fighters were teleported to a different reality…

**In another dimension…**

"Zonic! There's been another breach, this time in dimension 656…" A Zone Cop trailed off, noticing what dimension he just named. The Zone Cop was chubby and didn't reveal any of his physical features since his suit covered his entire body.

"Don't worry, I won't get bitten, I'm way too fast for those slowpokes." Zonic said, he put on his helmet, with the visor automatically placing itself. Zonic placed two pistols in his holsters, ready for battle.

**With the group…**

"This whole dimension traveling thing is starting to become a trope." Deadpool said. Suddenly Scourge ran off to a random direction knowing that his plan had failed, and if he tried to fight he would only lose.

"Only we were teleported?" Sonic asked. The only ones taken by the sudden flash were himself, Eidolon, Deadpool, Sally and Tails. Looking at his surroundings he couldn't believe what he saw, the sky was a barren and dirty looking color of brown. From a distance you could see, what looked like New Mobotropolis, but aged and withered. The trees weren't in good condition and looked like they would fall over by themselves at any point. The ground looked cracked and barren, Sonic then noticed dried blood almost everywhere he went.

"Looks like we ended up in an alternate universe, where zombies overrun the entire world." Eidolon said.

(Does our healing factor fight off zombie cooties?)

**(Probably does. Then again you never know.)**

"Don't worry guys, I've gone through stuff like this already. If I can do it once I can do it again." Deadpool said.

"Zombies?!" Tails yelled in disbelief.

"Be quiet Tails. Noise attracts them." Sally said. Deadpool pulled out his gun and fired a round in the air. The noise pierced the air and at first everything became uncomfortably silent. Suddenly high pitched gurgled noises came from behind them, a whole horde were sprinting at an unnatural pace. Eidolon smiled underneath his mask and using his cosmic like power formed a pure black pistol with dark purple energy coming from it. With his right he made a dagger with the same color scheme.

Deadpool was grinning like a madman underneath his mask, he drew out both of his Katanas and began to freestyle with them, Eidolon fired his pistol rapidly, it looked fully automatic. All of the bullets were headshots and the heads literally exploded. Deadpool teleported in the middle of the horde and swung his sword a full 360 and sliced off the heads. He began to fire inside the group, killing a whole bunch of them. Eidolon did the same as Deadpool except took on all zombies one at a time. He perfectly evaded all grabs and bites, at the same time he quickly used his dagger to make short work of them and sometimes used his pistol and jammed it in the mouth, pointed to the roof of the mouth and fired.

Deadpool began to show off by getting on the floor and spinning in circles cutting off the legs of the zombies and when they were crawling cut off their heads. Deadpool got up and pulled out a grenade from his pouch, he pulled the pin and jammed it to a zombies stomach, kicked him into a group and effectively killed at least ten zombies. Eidolon began to use more of his cosmic power and extended his dagger to a insane size about 15 feet long, using one hand, he drew back his sword and swung. He decapitated the remaining horde of zombies and they all fell to the ground.

By the end of all this Sonic, Sally, and Tails were in awe at what just happened, Deadpool and Eidolon were covered in blood, especially near the face and chest area. Eidolon had half of his face splattered. Deadpool had a heaping ton dripping from his swords and he began to flick his wrists, trying to take some of the blood off his swords.

"Every dead body that is not exterminated, gets up and kills, the people it kills get up and kill." Eidolon said.

"Love the Gorillaz reference." Deadpool said.

"You guys enjoy yourselves?" Sonic asked. Eidolon and Deadpool only smiled at what Sonic said.

"We need a plan to get out of this alternate universe." Sally said.

"Blaze must be furious right about now." Tails said.

"Yep. And she's gonna take it out on us." Sonic said. He imagined himself talking to Blaze, she looked calm, but all of a sudden set him on fire and he began to run around in panic and then rushed into his home and poured a bucket of water over himself.

"I got one. Find the Sol Emeralds." Deadpool said. Eidolon punched Deadpool straight in the jaw, which became unhinged. Deadpool quickly put his jaw back in place and waited for it to heal.

"We've got to find some people, we need to find as many survivors, and settle down at. The only place right now is New Mobotropolis, it looks empty, but I'm sure we'll find a bunch of those monsters there as well." Sally said.

"And remember, no getting bitten or will go through your noggin!" Deadpool said.

"It's great to be immune to that any infection in existence." Eidolon said.

"Guess you'll be the guy who goes into buildings first." Tails said. Eidolon frowned and realised it was going to be troublesome and annoying to help his group 24/7. The group began to walk towards New Mobotropolis, and began to talk.

"What about Scourge?" Tails asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, we're gonna have to help him." Sally said.

"What?! Why?!" Sonic said shocked at what Sally said.

"I'm with Sonic on this one, why can't we just leave him here?" Tails asked.

"He deserves to be punished for what he's done, but we can't let him die here. That would be inhumane." Sally asked.

"Oh, just go make out with him, why dontcha?" Sonic mumbled, and crossed his arms in a childlike manner.

"What did you just say?" Sally asked in anger, hearing what sonic said.

"You done goofed, Sonic." Deadpool said, shaking his head.

"Nothing! I said...to Eidolon...go kill Scourge already, why dontcha?" Sonic lied to Sally. She narrowed her eyes at him, but then dismissed it and figured she just heard wrong.

"You would tell Eidolon to say that." Sally said, without turning her head to Sonic.

**(Dat Save!)**

(If only we were that good at lying.) All of a sudden a scream rang out, the source was coming from what appeared to be a torn down house, with some dead leaves growing from the cracks on the wall. The whole group rushed toward the house and stood from outside the door.

"What are we waiting for? There's someone in trouble!" Sonic said and broke down the door and ran inside. Sally yelled for Sonic to stop but he didn't listen everyone but Eidolon ran in along with Sally. A few moments later four sounds of someone being hit with an object were heard and the sound of bodies crumpled to the floor. Eidolon entered the pitch black room. In the middle were Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Deadpool were on the floor unconscious.

"Ha! What a bunch of morons!" Someone said from behind Eidolon. 5 males and 1 female began to surround Eidolon shotguns pointed to him. The Female is a mobian, while 3 of the males were mobian as well, while the other two were overlanders.

"These guys, have nothin on them boss." The female of the group said.

"Kill the males, and keep that woman alive. She has other uses." The man who Eidolon assumed was the leader licked his lips.

"Alright." Eidolon said. The group of people looked at Eidolon. Two of his fingers were raised near his chest and he began to speak.

"You guys have two options. Option 1 is leaving me and my group alone and pretend that none of this ever happened. Option 2, I kill all of you and take any supplies here for my group." Eidolon said. The group began to laugh and didn't take Eidolon seriously. He responded to this by shooting out a tentacle at one of the overlanders, which impaled his stomach. Eidolon pulled back and he ripped out the spine of the overlander and dropped it to the floor.

"You motherfucker!" The leader yelled and fired his shotgun at Eidolon, to his surprise the bullets just ricocheted off Eidolon and killed another group member. Eidolon impaled the leader using his hand and pulled out his entrails and used them to strangle the leader, the two remaining males ran for the door. Eidolon shot out both of his tentacles, impaled them and wrapped around their spine, he flicked his wrists and created a small wave of energy that reached both the males, and they suddenly burst open, organs and body parts flying everywhere.

The female just stood there in shock, Eidolon punched her in the face, effectively breaking her nose. She fell backwards and held her face in pain, Eidolon swiped her hands away from her face and planted her own shotgun in between her eyes.

"No! Please! I can-" The female had her blown off and all that remained was her tongue from the neck down, flailing back and forth, with a huge amount of blood pouring out from it. Eidolon looked at his teammates, approached them and began to tend to their wounds, Deadpool however had finally woken up and looked at the bloodshed around him and focused his attention on the the female whose head was blown off.

"Dude awesome work! I wonder when the author will give me a chance to kill some regular by myself." Deadpool said.

"Give it time. I'm sure he'll let you." Eidolon said, his hands placed above Sally who had been hit the hardest. Suddenly soft almost inaudible gurgling and screaming were heard. It grew louder every second, Deadpool began to look into the windows and rushed back to Eidolon.

"There are literally thousands of zombies coming from every direction of this house, and their rushing towards us!" Deadpool shouted. Eidolon stopped what he was doing and looked outside of the window he smiled and began to laugh uncontrollably, Deadpool joined him and they were both laughing now, they were going to enjoy the next few minutes of their adventure…

_**There you have it, did you expect me to send them into a zombie universe? Maybe you did maybe you didn't. Deadpool loves to kill zombies and to be thrown into a universe full of them. He could possibly orgasm. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, remember to leave a review if you have some advice on what I can improve on, because no one is a perfect writer**_._** Peace!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Converted

RAHHHHHHH! I JUST DRANK SOME REDBULL, SNORTED COCAINE AND I FEEL FUCKING ALIVE! YYYEEEEAAAHHHHH!

"Everyone is most likely is going to die." Deadpool said. Looking outside the window at the huge amount of zombies rushing towards them.

"I'll get us out." Eidolon said. He teleported the group into a city, leaving the zombies to break into the house only to find the remains of the dead bodies, the zombies began to savagely devour and fight over the corpses.

"Hello…"

"Who said that?" Eidolon asked.

"Who said what?" Deadpool responded, taking in his surroundings. Eidolon took them to the withered New Mobotropolis. There was mold growing inside the walls of buildings, bugs were crawling all over the place. Eidolon didn't seem to mind, considering he picked up a cockroach and let it crawl around his hand.

"Nothing. It must be my imagination." Eidolon told Deadpool, he gently put the cockroach down and crossed his arms.

"Found you…"

Eidolon stood there in silence, not saying a word, pondering who or what was speaking inside his head, still...everything just suddenly got interesting, no one had able to speak with him telepathically unless he allowed it. Who ever this person or thing is, he will have a 'Discussion' with.

"Hey, they're waking up!" Deadpool exclaimed. Sonic got up first rubbing where he was hit in the head, Sally moaned in pain and clutched her head, Tails checked himself for any major wounds before getting up.

"Damn it Sonic, you need to think things through!" Sally yelled, shaking her fist at him.

"Sorry for trying to help someone!" Sonic said.

"You always say that, don't you any have better excuses?" Sally asked.

"Excuses? I can't believe-" Sonic stopped mid sentence, and looked at the huge horde in the distance that Eidolon teleported them away from.

"Wow, I need to study this." Tails said. He pulled a syringe and a some sort of medical box.

"Are you serious right now Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Chances like this are rare. You expect something like this to happen in our world?" Tails responded.

"Eidolon, if you don't mind could you get me a DNA sample of those...things up there?" Tails asked. Eidolon thrusted his arm to his side and half of it disappeared when he retracted it, a zombie's head was in his hand he threw it to Tails.

"Not what I had in mind. But, It will do." He used his syringe and extracted blood from the head, and set it down on the floor.

"Keep this up, and you'll be the next psychotic genius." Deadpool said. Looking at Tails.

"I have to agree, you're no longer that little boy that messes around with machines anymore." Sally said.

"Those were the days, kicking robuttnik out of knothole, and of course meeting all of my new friends and old enemies. Which reminds me, Eidolon you should consider talking to Shadow, You'll probably be the only guy he might even talk to nowadays." Sonic said.

"Why can't we just leave that asshole here to die?" Deadpool suddenly said.

"That 'Asshole' needs to be returned to his original world, to not upset the balance of these universes me simply being here is a threat." Eidolon said.

"Whatever, I don't want to accidentally go into a different world, with problems that I have to deal with. Right now is a good example." Deadpool said.  
"Anyway, I know where Scourge is." Eidolon said.

"You do?" Tails asked.

"Yes, whenever I meet a person and at least glance at them, I can track their whereabouts whenever I please." Eidolon said.

"That's...scary." Sonic commented. Eidolon made a motion for everybody to follow him.

"Here." Eidolon stopped. An apartment building with boarded windows with space in between to put a sniper rifle through. The door was closed but it took some damage, not from zombies but from other people considering the bullet holes. It looked empty, but looks can be deceiving.

"Everyone but Deadpool stay back." Eidolon ordered.

"What are we chopped liver?" Sonic said.

"Relax Sonic, I'm sure Eidolon has a good reason for this." Tails said.

"I wish Sonic had the patience you have Eidolon." Sally said.

"Whaddya mean?!" Sonic yelled.

"Shush! be quite!" Tails said.

"Why is everyone against me?" Sonic said, lowering his head, bumping it on floor..

With Deadpool and Eidolon…

"So, uh, what's the plan exactly?" Deadpool said.

"I'm sure you've noticed, there are traps laid almost everywhere around the house. They are however meant for zombies." Eidolon said.

"Yeah, they could have been more creative on how the zombies can be killed. It steps on a mine and blows up. Boring!" Deadpool yelled. Eidolon punched Deadpool onto the ground.

"I think they didn't hear us." Deadpool said.

"Yes. We did." A voice said. Eidolon looked behind him, a female bat put a knife against the front of his throat, she was dressed in a full black coverall tight spandex, that revealed quite a lot of cleavage, that Deadpool mindlessly looked at. Deadpool had two guns pointed to his head.

"Tits!" Deadpool yelled blood coming out of his nose, creating a patch of dark red on his mask.

"Shut up, pervert." Another female said and punched Deadpool onto the ground from behind, she put the barrel of her gun on his forehead, her finger on the trigger (Hey that rhymed!). The bat let the pronghorn female control over Deadpool, she began to circle around Eidolon, her gun pointed at him, she began to ask him questions.

"Who are you?" She asked sternly.

"Eidolon." Eidolon boringly said

"Who's that man?" Rouge said pointing at Deadpool.

"I'm Deadpool, we're here to deliver a message." Deadpool said sounding serious all of a sudden.

"Who? Tell me!" The Bat yelled, looking towards Deadpool waiting for a response from him.

"DEEZ NUTS!" Deadpool yelled.

"Got em!" Eidolon said. The Pronghorn kicked Deadpool in the face and then put the barrel of her gun on Eidolons forehead.

"Do something like that again we kill you." The bat said threateningly.

"Oh no. Who's going to help us? Ah." Eidolon said in a dull tone. The bat shook her head and pulled the trigger on Eidolon. Obviously it did nothing and merely just stuck to his forehead. The bat was bewildered, the only she's ever seen not affected by bullets is…

"Gotcha!" Deadpool yelled. He caught her off guard and tackled her to the ground, he pulled out both of his swords and shoved them into her arms pinning her into the ground. The Pronghorn yelled extremely loud, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Shhhh...I know it hurts, but you just have to accept that you may never be able to use your arms again." Deadpool said coldly.

"Clove!" The Bat yelled, she ran towards Deadpool and fired all of her bullets at him, he deflected and sliced all of them with precision, The Bat then began to fly mid air and began to spin insanely fast at Deadpool. He teleported away from the attack. When the Bat hit the ground with her attack, a sandy dust spurted from the ground leaving her wide open for an attack. Deadpool jumped in there and began to pummel the Bat with his fists, blow after blow left her even more disoriented. Deadpool came to a screeching halt, the Bat about to fall over.

"Insert offensive beating women joke here." Deadpool said. He then nudged her gently forward, she fell backwards right next to her partner.

"From up here you look like ants! Hot ants." Deadpool said, getting on his knees, pulling out a camera and aiming it at the Bat's chest.

"Enough. Deadpool." Eidolon said. Deadpool didn't pay attention to Eidolon and kept harassing the Bat, telling her "He would forever keep this in 'Deadpool's Boob Collection'.

"Deadpool!" Eidolon said approaching him. He grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the Bat. Deadpool snarled and shoved Eidolon away from him. Eidolon didn't seem shocked. Deadpool drew out his swords and dropped them on the floor, Eidolon stood there waiting for Deadpool to make a move…and he did.

Deadpool teleported to Eidolon's right and swung extremely fast. Eidolon blocked his fist and counter attacked with a roundhouse kick to Deadpool's head. Deadpool quickly recovered from the attack and rushed at Eidolon and prepared to swing. It was a feint and he teleported behind Eidolon. He sucker punched Eidolon who spun in a circle due to the sheer force of the attack. He however used this to his advantage and held out his arm rammed it at Deadpool's neck, effectively breaking it.

"You can come out now." Eidolon said. He began to circle around Deadpool, walking extremely slow as if analyzing something. It was at this point that Sonic and Co. came out from their cover and approached Eidolon.

"Eidolon...you would dare to face off against me? The god of this world?" A voice said. From behind Deadpool someone who looked exactly like Sonic stood there grinning evilly. His teeth a dark yellow, sharp enough to rip someone's throat off. His eyes a pure black with glowing, pulsating blood red pupils. Blood submerged him covering up almost his whole body. He momentarily showed off his tongue, it stretched to almost a foot long. Last but not least his head is shaped a lot like a wolves giving off a feral look...and a stench that warned people of his presence.

"Now that I've found you, what will you do?" (Evil Sonic) said. Eidolon didn't seem to care and gave a response that best suited his nature.

"Kill you?" Eidolon said. fell forward at his simple response, he couldn't believe his ears. Eidolon acted like this was no big deal and it was starting to piss him off.

"Cunt! You treat this like it's nothing! We'll see if you care when I kill your friends!" yelled and rushed at Sally his hands drawn out ready to strike. Eidolon intervened and appeared in front of her and grabbed his arm. couldn't believe it, this guy is unreal, his speed exceeding his is just something he couldn't accept. He used his free hand to try and strike again, this time at Eidolon. Eidolon catched the swipe and pushed it away. Eidolon created a machete engulfed in purple flames he rammed it inside pushing it in slowly sliding it up and down. He kicked out from his machete sending him flying. E. Sonic got up and flicked his lengthy tongue around.

Eidolon rushed at him and attempted to shoulder bash him, jumped on his shoulder, and leaped off, landed behind him and thrusted his hand into Eidolon's back, blood began to spurt from Eidolon back. grabbed his spine with both hands and snapped it in half. Eidolon had a trick up his sleeve, black spikes suddenly sprang out from his back, impaling 's arms. The spikes retreated back quickly into Eidolon. fell forward his arms going limp he couldn't do anything. Except bite and kick. Eidolon didn't care about his broken spine he didn't need it as he clearly stood up perfectly fine. showed off his true colors and dissipated and began teleporting everywhere came up behind Eidolon and chomped on his neck, Eidolon didn't flinch he grabbed head and began to crush it. He then slammed on the ground and stepped on his wounds, making yell in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick." Eidolon said. All of a sudden disappeared and spoke from behind him.

"Fuck this!" said and crushed into Eidolon's face cracking his mask and began impaling him leaving holes in his face. then opened his mouth and let off a blast, leaving only a bloodied skull. Eidolon fell on his knees fell forward emotionless looked toward the others and began to slowly approach them. All of a sudden a shot rang out and almost fell over.

"I forgot about you." said. He teleported in front of Deadpool and prepared to end his life as well.

"Yeah, you did forget me. But I bet you'll remember this." Deadpool said and teleported away leaving a huge of C4 behind him. Deadpool pressed the button from a safe distance, and took a huge hit, when the smoke, cleared his arms were nothing but bone, one of his legs blew off, and half of his face was gone. His body fell backward and he clung desperately to life.

"You killed Eidolon, do you think I'll let you live?" Deadpool asked.

"Fuck you. I'm a god." said and spat at Deadpool's feet.

"You keep saying that…" Eidolon suddenly got up from his position and approached Deadpool.

"You're alive?" Deadpool asked. Eidolon still had his face blasted off, so looking at someone's skull and and meat still on could be frightening.

"Of course Idiot." Eidolon

"It seems the author always leaves me out, and gives all the glory to you." Deadpool responded. Eidolon shook his head, and looked at Deadpool.

"He was able to take control of your mind, and you're insane, it would be very difficult for top physics to even get into your head." Eidolon said.

"This won't do. Deadpool you're starting to become a liability." Eidolon said. He began to heal himself and his face was quickly restored. For the first time the group got to see his face. They saw the red veins on the right side of his face, getting smaller as it reached his neck. his nose was of average size and maybe a bit smaller than normal it was straight and was slanted downwards very slightly. His lips were dry and his mouth whenever he talked very hard to see smoke would come from it. Like putting ice in your mouth and breathing out through your mouth and seeing the fog.

Eidolon created a different mask, this one was of a indescribable pure white human face with the left side was the skull of the human with shattered bone pieces stuck in the head.

"I'm going to make you my herald." Eidolon said. Deadpool suddenly went still and cocked his head slightly to his left.

"So, kinda what Galactus did?" Deadpool asked.

"Yes." Eidolon said. He lazily pointed his finger at Deadpool, a blinding light suddenly surrounded Deadpool and zapped his body, it left a smokey field and from it emerged Deadpool looking like his original self.

"I remember last time I became a herald, Galactus isn't very social, and every other herald didn't really like to talk either." Deadpool said.

"Ah, yes. I remember that event taking place. Deadpool why did you buy so many guinea pigs?" Eidolon asked.

"I was making sure my health care was covered." Deadpool stated. Eidolon forgot with who he was dealing with. Eidolon clutched Deadpool's head and began to pour some dark energy into him, Deadpool went limp for a second, then almost instantaneously rose up, his costume changed color for a second then retreated back to normal.

"How can you guys be so calm?!" Sally yelled. Eidolon and Deadpool looked at Sally, Sonic, and Tails.

"I honestly cannot understand how you're able to stand especially when a piece of your spine is sticking out from your back." Tails commentated.

"And who the hell is the guy that looked exactly like me?" Sonic asked. Eidolon approached the group and began to try and explain.

"I honestly have no clue as to why he looks almost identical to you, but that doesn't matter right now." Eidolon approached the two females that they encountered and defeated a while ago.

"This isn't how it should've been done." Zonic said looking at the Bat. Sonic approached the Bat and studied her.

"Like what you see?" Deadpool asked.

"Funny. She has a striking resemblance to Rouge but she doesn't have certain distinct features." Sonic said.

"Most likely a relative we've never heard her mention before." Sally said.

"What about the other woman?" Tails asked. Eidolon looked at her, she had passed out from the pain, Eidolon dragged both women together aimed his hand at them. A golden translucent beam slowly wrapped around both bodies and instantly healed them both, waking them up in the process.

"What? My wounds they're…" The Bat looked at herself, unsure of what to say. The Pronghorn rose up from the ground and realised she used her arms to raise herself up she looked at them in bewilderment.

"Congratulations, you're not dead. At least not yet." Deadpool said. Sonic looked at Eidolon and sweatdropped.

"Who are you?" Tails asked. The Bat answered first.

"I'm Noir." Noir said. Everyone else looked at the Pronghorn waiting for her response.

"I'm Clove, the caretaker of Noir." Clove said. Noir looked away and frowned at her comment.

"Not a lot of info." Tails said. scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"In case you ask, no we're not in a group, we're just wandering searching for a place zombie free." Clove said.

"Sorry to tell you, but the infection here has spread everywhere around the world. It's over. You'll all die at some point either from starvation, dehydration, or simply becoming one of them." Eidolon said.

"That's Eidolon for ya. Always telling the brutal truth." Deadpool said.

Suddenly a portal appeared next to Eidolon and out of it stepped Sonics counterpart Zonic. A Zone Cop they are police that patrol all the zones of the multiverse from the No Zone to ensure that all the zones are in balance and that aspects of one don't too greatly affect another.

"Zonic? Long time no see." Sonic said and shook hands with him.

"So uh, what are you doing here?" Sally asked.

"I've come to help these two. Find them a home in the No Zone." Zonic said Pointing to Noir and Clove,

"We're not allowed to interfere with the things that could upset the balance of time and space, however if a change is made and there are no consequences then it's allowed." Noir and Clove couldn't believe what Zonic just said a chance to finally find a home, start over, not having to worry anymore on how they are going to carry on, salvation at last!

"How exactly is it going to work?" Sally asked.

"First I have to see if moving them to the No Zone won't have any negative impact then get approval from other Zone Cops and finally have it be official." Zonic said.

"Take me with you Zonic, It'll be a lot work, and besides I won't exactly be useful since I'm lacking technology." Tails said scratching the back of his neck.

"Actually I could use your help, we could use someone like you." Zonic said.

"Alright, I'm sure you guys can handle this right?" Tails asked.

"Of course, leave it to us buddy!" Sonic said, giving Tails a thumbs up. Zonic pulled out a futuristic gun of some sort and fired it in front of him creating a portal. Tails and Zonic waved goodbye as they entered the portal, instantaneously closing, the portal disintegrating into thin air.

"So, uh...what now?" Deadpool asked.

"For know I guess we just let these two tag along with us." Sonic said.

"What about Scourge?" Sally asked.

"We deal with him later, right now finding shelter for all of you is priority number one." Eidolon said.

"Can't we just use the one that Clove and me live right now?" Noir asked. Deadpool got her attention and pointed toward the massive amount of zombies heading toward them he pulled out his guns. Eidolon began to walk towards the horde with Deadpool following along. The rest of the group stayed back and watched Deadpool and Eidolon work their magic. Deadpool used this opportunity to test out his new abilities Eidolon granted him.

"Cutting through things is so much easier, it's like a knife cutting butter!" Deadpool said, throwing his katana horizontally. It spun in a circle and didn't lose any momentum and sliced through the zombies with ease. Deadpool opened the palm of his hand and the sword launched toward Deadpool. Unfortunately he didn't catch it and instead the katana stabbed Deadpool's left hand, he clutched his arm in pain and pulled the katana out of his hand.

"Gonna need to work on that…" Deadpool said, examining his hand, making sure it functioned correctly.

"Ugh. And to think we only arrived at this world a while ago. Things have been going too fast." Sally said. Sonic began to slowly approach Eidolon until he was right next to him away from hearing distance.

"So Eidolon…" Sonic said.

"Yes?" Eidolon responded.

"About the whole father thing." Sonic said.

"What of it?" Eidolon asked.

"Is it hard having to raise a kid?" Sonic asked.

"No. My children couldn't handle the power given to them and succumbed to it. As a result they had to be killed." Eidolon answered.

"Uh…" Sonic stayed quiet he had no idea what to say. Eidolon smiled and motioned for Sonic to keep listening.

"I'm just kidding! You should've seen the look on your face!" Eidolon said laughing at Sonic

Noir and Clove began to look worried and began to whisper to each other, Sally noticed and asked what was wrong.

"Is there something bothering you two?" Sally asked. Clove nodded yes.

"During the night, this new breed of those freaks come out, unlike most zombies they invade homes in the middle of the night, so ferocious that if they don't find any human meat, they begin to eat other zombies. However these guys are bullet sponges and aren't killed easily." Clove said.

Eidolon, still laughing, kept walking forward and pointed towards a forest. Eidolon did a splitting motion and bent the trees to reveal a house that stood on a cliff separated from everything else, the bridge that connected it however was destroyed and only some pieces remained, It was unreachable. For everyone except Deadpool and Eidolon.

"E! How about you use your black magic and teleport us to that Mansion." Deadpool said. Eidolon ignored the sudden nickname that Deadpool branded him with, and did exactly what Deadpool asked for.

"So this is the place that we'll be staying at." Sally said, approaching the doors and placed her head against it, trying to hear for any movement inside. Sonic casually walked in front of Sally and opened the doors and began to inspect the place.

"Are you crazy Sonic?!" Sally yelled, infuriated at Sonics mindless decision making.

"What's wrong Sal?" Sonic asked.

"What's wrong? You could of died, that's what's wrong! Are you a moron? Do you not know where we are right now?" Sally yelled.

"Woah! I thought it was okay, I mean Eidolon wouldn't just throw us into a whole horde of zombies if it made his life easier. Right E?" Sonic asked. Eidolon cracked his neck using both his hands and pointed menacingly at Sonic. Who sweatdropped at Eidolons response.

"Forget it! I'm sure that small brain of yours can't even comprehend a explanation of what you just could end up killing you." Sally said.

"Hey look! Just because I like to take things easy, and your cautious, doesn't mean you have to be on my case every single day of my life!" Sonic yelled.

BANG!

"Sorry, a zombie walked over here." Noir said, putting away her pistol in her holster.

"Where did Eidolon go?" Clove asked.

"Look at what I found!" Eidolon said, he tossed the body of a recently killed zombie.

"HA! Holy shit that's hilarious." Deadpool said.

"Is-is that me?!" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"Hmm…" Eidolon clutched the head of the dead Sonic and closed his eyes, everyone looked at him waiting for an answer.

"It's too late, the brain is not functioning at all." Eidolon said.

"What were you trying to do?" Sally asked.

"I attempted to read his mind but, like I said, it was way too late." Eidolon explained.

"So he did die." Noir said.

"We've only seen Sonic a few times ourselves we thought you were the one from this dimension, we've never heard about the rest of you." Clove said.

"Although that makes me wonder...where's everyone else?" Sonic asked.

"Let's keep checking this mansion, who knows maybe we'll find a secret!" Deadpool said, taking off. Sonic kept staring at his alternate dimension self, thinking about how this could've happened.

"Sonic, this body wasn't infected someone killed him." Noir said. Eidolon nodded in agreement.

"Shot. By the looks of it." Clove said. Eidolon suddenly just turned to his left and approached a set of stairs and walked up them.

"Weird. What's his and Deadpool's story?" Noir asked. Looking at Sonic.

"Not really sure. Our group actually searched for Deadpool, trying to hunt him down. We managed to lure him into a trap and captured him in a net we then blindfolded him to not reveal are hideout. Not shortly after, Eidolon showed up and managed to free Deadpool from us. We came to an understanding and Eidolon has started to work with to retrieve the Sol Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds now." Sonic finished.

With Deadpool…

While Deadpool searched the cellar that he came across, he hit the jackpot and found a huge stash of alcohol and money. He proceeded to open a bottle and chug it down quickly spilling some of it's contents on the floor. He sighed with relief and opened a bottle, one after another. Deadpool couldn't get drunk but he began to feel weird. Deadpool then found a hidden door, with sounds coming from behind them. He opened them and…

With Sonic, Sally, Noir, and Clove…

"Oh Shiiiiiiiiit!" Deadpool yelled.

"Was that Deadpool?" Sally asked no one.

"Come on, let's go!" Sonic said.

When they arrived to where the noise had come from Deadpool suddenly sprang out of the cellar and yelled for everyone to run, bloodstains on his costume. All of a sudden zombies, fast ones, began to come from cellar and ran towards the group, everyone began to unleash all of their bullets. However it wasn't enough since, for every kill, two more seemed to take their place. Only Deadpool had a insane amount of bullets from his pouch that automatically put itself in his weapons, he still however had to reload. Sonic killed the ones that attempted to sneak towards them by punching their heads or slamming their heads onto the walls of the house.

One zombie managed to reach the group and grabbed hold of Noir, attempting to bite her neck, Clove shot the zombie on her, but this gave another zombie time to bite clove on her arm and she yelled in pain, Suddenly a burst of dark purple energy went through the zombie that bit Clove. Eidolon created some barrier that took hold of every zombie in the area and crushed them altogether leaving one disgusting pile of blood of shattered pieces of bones in a floating net that somehow didn't let the liquid pass through. Eidolon then made the net magically disappear, getting rid of the mess.

"You're bit." Eidolon said looking at Clove. She held out her arm to show that Eidolon said the truth. Eidolon continued to speak.

"Luckily for you, I can fix that." Eidolon said. He approached Clove and inspected her arm, he gently grabbed it and and placed his hand over her wound began to caress it, Clove began to blush at what he was doing and looked at the floor. Eidolon then removed his hand from her arm and left behind a healed arm, with the bite wound gone.

"You can cure someone before they're turned?" Sally asked.

"Yes." Eidolon simply replied.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Noir asked.

"Because it wasn't mentioned or asked." Eidolon said. Everyone took a sigh of relief at the situation and proceeded to get themselves comfortable.

"Deadpool, where did all those zombies come from?" Eidolon asked.

"They came from a door down in the cellar, I'll show you." Deadpool led the way down there to find...no door, not a single trace.

"Wut? I'm not craz- I know for a fact there was a door here!" Deadpool yelled.

"Damn. I should've made sure that other Sonic died." Eidolon said.

"That fucker is still alive? Meh. Should've seen that coming." Deadpool said.

"He's no ordinary foe it seems. He can manipulate the world at will, he's trying to toy with me. He has no idea what he's in for." Eidolon said, clenching his fists.

"I say we set up a little trap for him, to greet him when he arrives here." Deadpool said.

"What do you have in mind?" Eidolon asked.

"I'll tell you, but the others can't hear this or it won't work." Deadpool said.

2 hours later…

"And Finished!" Deadpool said, admiring his work.

"So this can be done at any time?" Eidolon asked.

"Oh ya. Fo sho." Deadpool proclaimed.

"If you say it will." Eidolon said.

With the others…

"What do ya think Eidolon and Deadpool are up to down there?" Sonic asked.

"Don't know, but they've been down there for a while." Sally replied.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack." Sonic said walking toward a couch, picking a position and fell asleep almost immediately.

"You think it's safe to fall asleep?" Noir asked.

"Don't worry, Eidolon doesn't sleep he'll keep watch." Sally said. Everyone except Eidolon began to retreat upstairs and find empty rooms for them to fall asleep on.

The Next Day…

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

"Huh? Is someone knocking?" Noir thought to herself. She went downstairs, from her room, and peeked out a window. All of a sudden the front of the mansion was blown off, leaving a huge hole. Behind where the door used to be stood Super Scourge and . A piece flew at Noir hitting her square in the face, her nose broke, she was bleeding from the head and got knocked out by a piece of wood.

"Read all about it! Two Villains get their asses kicked by two badass legendary heroes!" Deadpool yelled from the sky and came down stomping on Super Scourge's head, let off a blast towards Deadpool's direction. Deadpool evaded it, thanks to Eidolon's power up given to him. Speaking of which, Deadpool threw his katana behind him, which confused . Deadpool ran towards and slid underneath, while at the same time pierced right through who let out a grunt of surprise and pain. Deadpool grabbed his katana from chest and slashed his legs. jumped on Deadpool's katana crossing his arms he leaped off did a very fast upside down spin and kicked Deadpool's face into the ground.

"Ow!" Deadpool yelled muffled, his face in the ground. Eidolon came out of nowhere and backhanded across his face. hit the ground hard leaving a pit with his body shape. Super Scourge had recovered from Deadpool's stomp and grabbed Eidolons head with both of his hands and snapped his neck, and then kicked him towards Deadpool who dodged his body, and rushed Super Scourge.

"This is fun and all, buuuuuut you're starting to get real boring." Deadpool said and teleported behind Super Scourge and attempted to slice his head off. Super Scourge ducked and fired a blast at Deadpool, who put his arms in front of him.

"I'm not going down easy, now stay there so I can kill you!" Deadpool yelled. He teleported behind Super Scourge and then teleported in front of him slashed at his chest leaving a huge cut on Super Scourge, who didn't expect that type of attack. Super Scourge smiled.

"Now we're talking!" Super Scourge said and rushed Deadpool, they began to throw punches at each other back and forth they began to ascend into the air taking it into the skies, everyone else who wasn't in the fight watched in awe. Suddenly appeared in front of Sonic who immediately reacted and slugged him in the face making him stumble back. Eidolon appeared from the right and sliced through 's chest. threw a punch at Eidolon, but he caught it with ease. pulled back his incredibly strong and ripped it away from Eidolon's grasp. They both began to throw punches at each just like Super Scourge and Deadpool except they stayed on the ground. Eidolon broke the slugfest, ducked, and unleashed a punch into the ground that let out a huge of energy that sent sky high. Eidolon flew up and instantly reached and with his left hand, punched back, which when hit curved unnaturally, not only that but it let out a huge explosion of white energy with a tint of blue coming off it. 's body parts landed on the ground. Shortly after Super Scourge was defeated and plummeted toward the ground, with the Chaos Emeralds hitting the ground, and disintegrating.

"That was easy Eidolon. I need to find somebody stronger!" Deadpool said in excitement, he was thrilled to use his powers given to him by Eidolon.

"I went easy on you, but no more…" said out of nowhere and punched Eidolon and Deadpool onto the ground and let out a huge blast on them, blinding everyone else.

Elsewhere…

BOOM!

was holding Eidolons face, as he was about to come into contact with the ground, he pulled his arm back and pushed it forward with all his strength, creating a crater amongst a hall outside surrounded by some japanese homes. kicked Eidolon in the face and sent him through the wall in front of a home. Eidolon stood up and looked at his fur color had changed to pitch black and he no longer had eyes, a dark aura surrounded him, it would flare up once in awhile.

"Well what do you think?" asked with a smug look on his face. He raised arm into the air and he created an enormous ball of dark energy that pulsed furiously.

"It's all over for you, I'm not going to drag this on any longer!" yelled and threw the ball which surprisingly came at an alarming speed. Eidolon stood still and right when the ball came near him it suddenly stopped and wind so violent that it began to slightly crack the walls around them, Eidolon reached out touched the ball and shrunk it in his hand he then slightly squeezed it and it dissipated.

"What?! I put all of my power into that attack that's bullshit!" yelled Eidolon just smiled sadly, appeared instantaneously in front of and lightly poked his forehead. suddenly began to fall forward, Eidolon grabbed him by his hair and began to walk forward away from the destruction dragging , when all of a sudden, a yellow beam of energy was launched towards him, he threw over a wall a stepped aside of the blast. Eidolon sighed in frustration, who the hell wanted to fight now?

"He looks really strong Kenny!" A girl's voice rang out from the cloud of smoke, after it had settled a man with strange hair that pointed backwards, Eidolon noticed the bells on it. On his back was what looked like a child with pink hair, Eidolon let his body relax and looked at both of them.

"I noticed that. Hey you, what's your name?" The man asked.

"It's Eidolon." Eidolon replied. The man smiled and pointed his sword at Eidolon.

"Fight me, to the death. And don't hold back!" The man rushed toward Eidolon and swung his sword unto Eidolon but it had no effect. The man frowned and jumped back quickly.

"Uh...Yeah, I'm not gonna fight." Eidolon said scratching his head.

"Huh?!" The man stood there in confusion.

"Why are you trying to pick a fight, you got issues or something?" Eidolon asked.

"Don't be so mean to Kenny!" The girl said.  
"Well actually It's not just me who's after you." The man said. Eidolon looked behind him and there were 10 people behind him, swords drawn out.

"I'm starting to get a headache." Eidolon said and began to rub his face.

"You have intruded into the soul society, state your business." A fox man said, everyone waited for Eidolons response, all of a sudden Deadpool came from a portal stepping out and standing right in front of all the people.

"Uhhh...Eidolon?" Deadpool turned around and began to walk towards Eidolon until a man with a pink kimono and wore a straw hat.

"Bail?" Deadpool asked.

"Bail." Eidolon confirmed. Deadpool teleported next to Eidolon and they both began to haul ass running away from the people. Deadpool had obviously gotten an enormous boost to all of his abilities and such was 100 times faster than before.

"Hey get back here!" The man Eidolon first met said and rushed toward Eidolon as fast as possible.

"What about Evil Sonic, we just gonna leave him there?" Deadpool asked.

"He's nowhere near these guys, he'll either die here or stay a prisoner forever, doesn't manner it'll work out for us either way." Eidolon said.

Deadpool and Eidolon kept running and teleporting all over the place, avoiding projectiles and sword slashes coming there way. All of a sudden a woman appeared in front of Eidolon, her were closed and she had a never ending smile.

"How about you come peacefully and we won't harm you." The woman said.

"No thanks, we're good." Deadpool said.

"I said, How about you come peacefully and we won't harm you." The woman repeated again. Deadpool looked really frightened and was about to reluctantly join her until Eidolon grabbed his arm and darted off as fast as he possibly could leaving the captain's lost as to where they both went.

"Can you believe that?" Deadpool asked.

"Yeah, they're very powerful, something that shouldn't be messed with." Eidolon replied.

"No, there were two babes on that team, what I wouldn't do to get inside their pants." Deadpool said. Eidolon just shook his head and continued the conversation.

"Anyway, I don't think we're safe here in the open they'll definitely try to find us." Eidolon said.

"Well let's find a cave or something to stay in, I wanna take a nap, Oh and don't worry Scourge is taken care of." Deadpool said giving a thumbs up. Deadpool and Eidolon walked for a few minutes, with Deadpool constantly talking about whatever he had to say, until he shut up after they found a clearing of just grass.

"Woah, It doesn't seem like it ends. Hey look over there!" Deadpool said pointing. To where he pointed was home with two arms holding a big red banner with the word 'Kukaku' on it.

"Let's go check it out, it must be a hotel or something." Deadpool said. Eidolon said nothing and went started to walk toward the house, when they finally arrived two men jumped off the arms of the building and landed in front of Eidolon and Deadpool.

"Oh good, uh, one room, and two beds. How much will that be? Free? Oh you guys shouldn't have! I guess we'll accept…" Deadpool said trying to enter but was pushed away violently.

"What is this place?" Eidolon asked.

"That's none of your business." One of the men said.

"None of my business?! There's a banner with the name of a person on it." Eidolon said. The men gave looks to each other and started whispering.

"You're not from here are you?" The other man asked.

"No, we're not." Deadpool said.

"Please, follow us." The same man said and opened the door for them. Not expecting the sudden change of attitude they reluctantly followed the two men.

"What's with the sudden change of attitude?" Eidolon asked.

"You'll soon find out. Wait out here." One man said, he opened the door, bowed, and presented a woman who was sitting on a cushion, there was nothing else in the room just her smoking a pipe and sitting on the cushion as mentioned before.

"Oh god...Eidolon…" Deadpool said.

"Deadpool, don't even think about it." Eidolon said. Deadpool couldn't help it, he rushed towards the women and prepared for an embrace he would always remember. Eidolon appeared in front of Deadpool, grabbed his face, and threw his back to the entrance of the room.

"Who's this idiot?" The woman asked.

"That's Deadpool." Eidolon said.

"And you?" She asked.

"Eidolon." He responded.

"Unusual name. My names Kukaku. Why have you come into my home?" She asked.

"We came here looking for a place to stay, spend the night, we currently have nowhere to go, and ask for a place to stay. If you say no, we completely understand." Eidolon said, he kneeled in front of the women with his head facing the floor. Kukaku smiled and made a motion for Eidolon to stand up.

"You kneel for someone and ask for their mercy to just stay one night? You really are something, Eidolon." Kukaku said.

"You two can share a room, with my pathetic brother, he isn't back yet from his training, but he'll arrive soon." Kukaku said.

"Is there any chance I can possibly share this room with you, Kukaku?" Deadpool asked getting up from the floor.

"Not a chance, Deadpool." Eidolon said and dragged him to the spare room. Deadpool left a trail of tears as he was taken away from the beautiful woman.

"There's only a roll up bed here!" Deadpool said.

"Then use it, and stop complaining or I'll tell Kukaku to kick you." Eidolon said, as he tossed him inside and closed the sliding doors in front of him. Kukaku smoked her pipe as she watched Eidolon perform these actions from the hallway. Eidolon began to walk down the hallway and toward the exit.

"You're not gonna sleep?" Kukaku asked.

"I don't need to sleep. If Deadpool starts to act up, do whatever you want with him." Eidolon said.

"This is complete bullshit! Hey what's this? Woah, this guy as an impressive porn stash." Deadpool said, he was audible from the room, a few seconds later you hear the rustling of clothes. Kukaku's eyes widened and Eidolon clenched his fists.

"You dumbass!" Eidolon yelled, He entered the room and clocked him in the head stopping him from jerking it.

"I'm staying in here." Eidolon said.

"Oh poo, I'll just take a nap, maybe get a wet dream or something." Deadpool said laying on his back putting his hands underneath his face. Kukaku began to walk into her and sat in her cushion, grabbed her pipe and lit it up.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Eidolon." Kukaku thought.

The next day…

Kukaku woke up early in the morning while everyone was still asleep and the moment she stepped outside she was greeted by a cat, with black fur. The cat and Kukaku's stares met.

"Deadpool, wake up." Eidolon said lowering his voice.

"Is that the voice you use when trying to attract women? Cus I have a boner right now. No wait, it's just morning wood!" Deadpool said. Eidolon ignored Deadpool and peeked outside.

"Somethings up, Kukaku said she had a brother who would come back, I didn't hear a single thing last night." Eidolon said.

"She's probably lying, if I didn't know any better there's probably a trap set up just for us." Deadpool responded.

"You wanna run away, or take the enemy head on?" Eidolon asked.

"Kill them of course!" Deadpool said. Eidolon grinned underneath his mask.

"Couldn't agree more." Eidolon said. Eidolon and Deadpool began to run towards the exit, they were stopped when a woman with purple hair stood in front of them. Not caring to study here Eidolon and Deadpool did a 180 and ran the other direction until a different man also wearing a straw stood blocked the way too. Eidolon burst out from the ground, with Deadpool shortly following. As they attempted to make their escape the woman with purple hair appeared in front of Eidolon and used some sort of ball of energy from her hand, it hit Eidolon and it sent him to the ground and he was immediately restrained by some sort liquid jammed into him by the one man with the weird smile and painted face.

Deadpool attempted to help Eidolon but he was ganged up on by the tallest man, the woman with the blueish hair, and the guy wearing the pink kimono. Deadpool teleported next to the man that paralyzed Eidolon and swung his katana, it managed to leave a pretty deep cut on him, the man backed away and let his teammates takeover, Deadpool began to hack and slash rapidly at the tall man, who kept getting small scratches from Deadpool's attacks, Deadpool threw his swords in the air and slugged the man in the face drawing a hefty amount of blood.

The man in the kimono came from behind and slashed at Deadpool, he was surprised to see Deadpool catch it and push it away from his hands, the swords that Deadpool tossed in the air came back down and pinned the man into the ground, Deadpool jumped and landed on the man's chest, leaving him out of breath. The woman with purple hair came down towards Deadpool, he attempted to jump out the way but a guy with ice blue hair came in front of Deadpool and stabbed him, and shortly after icy spikes erupted in Deadpool officially killing him. Deadpool collapsed forward, some of the spikes chipping of and surrounded Deadpool's bleeding body.

"Aw, come on! He could have been a challenge. The other one over there got taken out really easily." The tall man said.

"That stupid red bastard gave me a deep cut." The man with the painted face said.

"They weren't that tough, we just let our guard down." The guy with the ice blue hair said.

"What we do about him?" The man in the pink kimono said after being released from Deadpool's swords. The man with painted face looked at Eidolon.

"Whoops, looks like I used the lethal one." The man said casually. Everyone in the group looked at him. All of a sudden a insanely strong level of energy erupted. So powerful it made everyone almost kneel.

"Yes! Now we're talking!" The tall man said. Eidolon began to rise up from the ground, his mask was no longer there, but instead replaced with a very familiar mask.

"I-Is that?!" The woman with purple hair said. Eidolon with his arms hanging by him lazily he turned his hand so his palm faced the general direction of his enemy. A few seconds later a blast over 20 ft in length and width blasted out from his palm and engulfed everyone. After the smoke had cleared the woman with purple hair had somehow gathered everyone and put up a shield to defend everyone. The woman was breathing heavily and she was kneeling on the floor. Eidolon approached Deadpool's body and kicked him. Forcing him to face the sky, Deadpool then began to rise up and faced the group of people who had killed him.

"Y'know, it's not very nice to just attack people." Deadpool said in a serious voice. Eidolon then began to pour his power into Deadpool. Deadpool began to gain a mask similar to Eidolon's, his suit began to change to just pure black. Deadpool hadn't noticed yet but Eidolon's clothes were replaced by his original suit that he first wore before it was decimated instead everything was pitch black except for the red tie that was stuffed inside.

The people inside couldn't believe what had just happened, the person they killed had recuperated almost instantly and he had gained a power boost that exceeded most of the allies they had. Eidolon did not speak and instead walked the opposite direction with Deadpool following.

"My friend here said: If you follow us or attempt to track us in anyway, he'll kill you without a second thought." Deadpool said. He used his thumb to rub around his neck, making a slitting motion towards the group. Deadpool looked at Eidolon and grinned madly and began to laugh uncontrollably, Eidolon roared loudly. The laughter of Deadpool and Eidolon's roars echoed throughout the world, they were going to bring this world to it's knees. 


	5. Read Dis Plz

I'm dumb. I should've informed you that the story on the sonic universe had come to an end. So uh….yeah. Whoa what's that?

s/11542323/1/Deadpool-Madness-brought-to-Bleach

Whoa! A Link! If I were you I'd suggest going there. I mean I'm not forcing you or anything but…

**CLICK THE LINK**


End file.
